


Not By Choice

by SaraJaye



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Birds Suffering, Dead All Along, F/M, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could see him, you'd think he was just a loner. The truth is more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, All alone in the night._

The library, typically a place of solitude and refuge from the outside world. A sanctuary for birds who didn't much care for the company of others, somewhere to hide. Peaceful. Quiet.

_Are you being bullied? Do you stay here because you're afraid?_

He shook his head, burying his face deeper into his book. It was so simple for her, wasn't it? The hunter-gatherer driven by instinct, reasonably intelligent but still very much a product of her ancestors' limited perceptions. To her, he was a loner who didn't have any friends.

_I came to see you, of course. I want to know you better, if you'll let me._

There was a reason only she ever came to talk to him.

_Why don't you ever come outside? It's a beautiful day!_

She was the only one who _could._

Every day he listened to her descriptions of the fresh air, the taste of half-dead fried rice, udon, festivals, her classmates and their antics. Every day he came closer and closer to smiling, but it was a bitter smile.

The library. A prison, cold and stifling. A bird bound here, only able to experience the world from the words of his only visitor.


End file.
